Episode 120
When Paul tells him about Lizzie's family, Kevin offers to help Marcia and Josie move into Doreen's house. Erica asks Meg to keep an eye on Judy as she's worried what Judy's reaction might be to the forthcoming inquest verdict on Sharon's death. Doreen is afraid that Kevin won't wait for her to be released. Kevin helps Marcia and Josie move in and offers to drive them back to the country to collect the rest of their things. Paul asks Erica to get permission for Doreen to visit Kevin for a day. Marcia warns Josie to be careful what she says in front of Kevin. Meg advises Paul that he should report Kerry's violation of her parole conditions, but he tells her he's willing to take the chance that no-one else will find out. Kerry finds out from an assistant at his gallery where David is having dinner with a client. Judy considers a hunger strike, but Bea tells her she'll only be drip-fed and the authorities will make sure she doesn't get any publicity. Kerry finds David is having dinner with an attractive woman and in a fit of jealousy throws a glass of wine over her. Leanne Bourke is brought to Wentworth on a two month sentence for petty larceny . David follows Kerry back to her flat and tries to calm her down, insisting that Robyn is a client and nothing more. After he leaves telling her to get down to some work, Kerry phones Helen and asks her to come round. Leanne objects to being put in a single cell. Bea comes to meet the newcomer and all the women are amazed to find that Noeline is not in prison too: Leanne says her mother has a job in a canteen. When Marcia leaves her alone with Kevin, Josie tells him about her uncle Bob Morgan, who left the orphanage at the same time as her mother. Helen and Kerry get drunk (stage drunk). Judy introduces herself to Leanne in the rec room and Jim notices, misinterpreting her interest. Kevin asks Paul how well he knows Lizzie's family as what he's been told by Josie doesn't quite add up. After lights out, Leanne pours nail varnish remover on her bed and sets it alight . When Jim and Vera rush to put out the fire, Leanne claims it was an accident. Vera and Jim argue about what to do: having ruled out solitary they decide to put Leanne in with Judy for the night. Leanne works out what's going on when Jim tells Judy to keep to her own side of the cell: she tells Judy she couldn't care less about her being lesbian as: the last dyke who tried it regretted it". Next day she asks Paul if she can be put in the garden, admitting that she'd prefer to be with Judy as most of the other women hate her because they knew her mother, adding engimatically that: dykes are all right if you're straight with them". Judy suggests a strike to force the authorities to hold an official enquiry into Sharon's death and Bea agrees but says they should be prepared for the screws to lock them in their cells and try to starve them into giving up. Vera phones Wentworth to pass on the verdict of Sharon's inquest: accidental death. Erica orders the evening paper to be censored so the women don't find out. Lorna follows Bea's instructions and hides food stolen from the kitchen in the women's cells. Doreen returns in the evening from her day on the outside with Kevin and asks to be allowed to see the other women to tell them what happened. She is also able to tell the women the inquest verdict just before they are to be locked up for the night. Bea decides to begin the protest immediately and leads the others in defying the officers and refusing to move from the rec room. Judy demands a fair inquiry into Sharon's death. Next Episode Episode 121 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes